Celestial Mountain
by Disappear500
Summary: A request comes in for Lucy! It's simple. Just go onto the sacred mountain only powerful Celestial Mages and Sky Dragon Slayers can enter and bring back a girl, who was probably asleep, back. But, an this job really be as easy as it sounds? Doubts run high when Lucy's told she could die.
1. The Mission

WAH! Sorry for not updating any of my stories. There's just so much floating up in my head it's hard to sort through them all. Here's one thing I managed to pull out. SO without further ado, I present…Chapter 1!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

**Nighttime in a dark cave near a certain mountain:**

"I'm going now," the girl said. "Remember, if I don't come back send someone to come get me because I'll probably be asleep." The group of people were in shadow.

"Yeah, but who?" another girl asked. "Only Celestial Mages can enter the mountain, right?" An evil smile spread across the first girls face.

"Lucy Heartifillia of course. If I'm not back send _her_, got it?" she demanded.

"Okay," a boy agreed. "We'll get the Fairy Tail girl." The first girl left then. The boy sighed. "I wonder if the Heartifillia girl will die on that mountain…"

* * *

**Nighttime in the Fairy Tail guild:**

Lucy let out a loud and _painful_ sneeze. She was currently sitting in the back of the guild next to Natsu with the rest of the strongest team. They were currently debating going on a new mission. Ever since the games ended, the guild had gotten many requests.

"Eh, you okay, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"You're not getting sick, are you?" Natsu continued. "We can't go on a mission if you're sick!"

"Would you like me to take a look at you, Lucy-san?" Wendy offered.

"No, I'm fine," Lucy declined. "Someone's probably talking about me behind my back." Natsu glared wondering who would _dare_ talk bad about Lucy.

"Well, just to make sure, we won't go on a mission for two days. So if you _are_ sick, it will show itself before we leave," Erza decided. "Are we all in agreement?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then, you may leave." Everyone immediately dispersed.

"You sure you're alright, Lucy?" Gray asked. Lucy nodded and went to speak to Mirajane.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy greeted. The barmaid turned around and smiled when she saw Lucy.

"Ah, Lucy, what can I get for you?" she asked.

"Strawberry smoothie, please," Lucy ordered. Mira quickly got the drink then leaned in close while Lucy began to drink.

"So…" Mira began, "I hear Natsu did something to you during the big battle." Lucy spewed out her drink. Mira pounded on her back to help with the coughing fit that followed.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Lucy screeched when her air passage was clear. This turned a few heads.

"I heard Natsu-" Mira began to restate before Lucy cut her off.

"Shh!" Lucy had noticed the eavesdroppers and quickly hushed the barmaid. "I heard you!" she hissed. "I'm going to _murder_ that cat. First Cana, now you…" It seemed simply killing the cat wouldn't do this time.

"So what'd you do?" Mira enthused pulling Lucy out of her murderous thoughts.

"I punched him in the face," Lucy stated dryly. Mira sighed in disappointment. Lucy sighed in relief as Mira walked away. That was a huge bullet she just dodged. Before Mira could recover and question her further, Lucy finished her smoothie and left.

* * *

"Why are you here?!" Lucy shouted in outrage when she saw Natsu in her living room. Wait…Natsu…"Where's the cat?" she asked with a murderous expression on her face. Natsu backed up when he saw it.

"So _that's_ why he didn't want to come," Natsu responded. "What did he do?"

"He told Cana, Mira, and GOD KNOWS WHO ELSE that you did something to me! And he _conveniently_ left out that I punched you immediately afterwards. So now Mira's probably going to jump to conclusions again!" Lucy yelled in outrage. She had said all of her tirade in one breath and stopped to catch her breath. Natsu blinked.

"Uh…what?" he asked in confusion. Lucy glared at him.

"Never mind," she hissed. "Get out I'm going to bed." Natsu then proceeded to lie down on the couch and say:

"Goodnight." Within seconds he was asleep. Lucy sighed in defeat before going to get ready for bed.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza and Gray were all sitting at a table in the back of the guild (Happy was still nowhere to be found).

"So how are you feeling, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Fine, I told you. The sneeze didn't mean anything," Lucy answered.

"Does that mean we can go on a mis-" Natsu's question was interrupted by a loud banging sound when the master's door flew open.

"Lucy! Wendy! Pack your bags! You're going on a mission!" Makarov's voice boomed. The two girls looked up at him while Natsu cheered over the new mission.

"Yay! Finally! A mission!" he yelled.

"Well, if the master demands it, I guess we have no choice," Erza conceded.

"When did I say you three would be going?" Makarov corrected. "This mission is strictly for Lucy and Wendy." Natsu pouted at that.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Come to my office," Makarov replied. The girls quickly complied. Almost immediately after the door closed, the rest of team Natsu pressed their ears against the _**magically sound-proofed**_ door.

* * *

Lucy found herself staring at the door.

_They're there, aren't they?_ she thought.

"They're standing there…I can smell them," Wendy informed.

_I knew it!_ Lucy thought. _Ignore it…Ignore it…_

"So, what's the mission?" Lucy asked successfully resisting the urge to smack the people outside the door.

"The mission requests a celestial mage to go onto the sacred Celestial Mountain and retrieve their friend," Makarov explained. "It says Sky Dragon Slayers can also enter the mountain. I want you two to go on this mission so you can become independent from the group, especially you, Lucy. You've never gone on a single solo mission before. I think that you could have progressed much better than you have had you gone on solo missions as well as team missions. Just look at the other members of your team." Lucy seemed to become depressed at this.

"Then why am I going?" Wendy asked.

"She'll need your help finding the girl," Makarov elaborated. "After all, it is a _mountain_." Lucy and Wendy nodded.

* * *

When Lucy came out, she was seriously depressed and Wendy followed closely behind her desperately trying to cheer the girl up.

"Come on, Lucy-san! I'm sure he didn't mean it that way!" Wendy tried to reason with Lucy to no avail. They passed their friends without as much as a glance.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy stiffened and turned to him with a killer glare.

"THIS IS ALL **YOUR FAULT!**" she screamed before kicking him in the face and running out of the guild. Erza turned and glared at Natsu while the rest of the guild watched Wendy chase after Lucy in shock.

"What did you do?!" Erza roared holding Natsu by the collar. Everyone turned to them. Natsu looked scared.

"I don't know!" Natsu yelled. Erza then knocked him out.

"MASTER!" Erza called going up to the office. She slammed the door behind her. No one dared go in.

* * *

"Come on, Lucy-san," Wendy was pleading. "It'll be fine! We'll go on this mission and have fun while getting stronger." Lucy sighed in resignation.

"Okay," she agreed. Wendy grinned.

"Great, let's pack! Remember, the mission paper says no skirts or dresses!" Wendy nearly cheered. Lucy changed into white shorts and a pink tank top. Once they finished packing, they grabbed her bag and headed for Wendy's room at Fairy Hills.

* * *

"So Lucy got upset because _you_ called her _weak_?" Erza nearly growled in rage.

"I didn't call her weak," Makarov defended. "I simply stated that she would be stronger if she had gone on solo missions." Erza thought for a moment.

"I'm going to go talk to her," she declared. Erza then left the guild. She now knew why Lucy blamed Natsu. It was because the idiot would invite himself along whenever Lucy took a mission, _especially_ if she was going alone. It really _**was**_ his fault.

Lucy and Wendy had just finished packing Wendy's things. The girl looked so cute in blue shorts and a white t-shirt. She was just adorable.

"Okay! Let's not waste any time and go right now!" Wendy cheered. With that said the two left for the mountain, though, Wendy felt like they were forgetting something…or _someone_.

* * *

"Where's Wendy?" Carla asked Cana.

"She chased after Lucy," the drunk girl replied.

"Oh, she'll be fine then," Carla sighed in relief. "I'll see her later then."


	2. The Mountain

**Chapter 2: The Mountain**

**Deep in a cave on the mountain:**

A figure of a girl cloaked in darkness raises her head.

"You're coming…I can sense it…So you've decided to come, huh? Ah…you're almost here…_Lucy._"

* * *

Lucy and Wendy were exhausted. They had been walking for 3 hours in this forest, and they still weren't getting any closer to the mountain. They could see it. They just couldn't reach it. The mountain had slowly been getting bigger, so they knew they were at least getting closer. To make matters worse, Wendy was feeling guilty about to bring Carla. (She remembered when she was about to ask the cat to fly them to the mountain.)

"Carla's going to be _so_ mad," Wendy nearly cried.

"Let…Let's take a break," Lucy panted. Wendy agreed after seeing her blond partner covered in sweat and panting like a dog. Lucy nearly fell forward in exhaustion. Wendy sat next to her in the shade of the trees and both girls soon fell asleep.

* * *

When Erza returned to the guild, she was _not_ happy. She seemed to be extremely angry about something. She stormed over to the bar and demanded a piece of strawberry cake be given to her. As she had made her way through, the guild members had moved as far away from her as possible and were now all at a safe distance from her. They all stared at the enraged red-head.

"What's wrong, Erza?" Mira asked calmly handing Erza her cake.

"They left already," Erza grumbled while attacking her cake with the fork Mira handed her. After she ate the first bite, Erza was considerably calmer. Everyone in the guild sighed in relief.

"Who?" Mira wondered aloud.

"Lucy and Wendy," Erza answered. "The master said something that could be misunderstood and I wanted to make sure Lucy knew what he really meant."

"Oh…well, it can't be that bad," Mira reassured. "What did he say?"

"Lucy probably thinks he called her weak," Erza stated with a glare.

"Oh…that's bad," Mira replied in a dead voice. "Well, I'm sure you can clear it up when they get back." Erza sighed the last of her anger vanishing.

"Yeah…you're right! I'll clear it up when she gets back! How long could the mission take anyway?" Erza decided effectively ending the conversation. Mira smiled at her and went to fill the other guild member's orders.

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of…a guitar? She groaned, rolled onto her back and opened her eyes.

"Ah! You're awake!" a woman exclaimed. The first thing Lucy noticed was that it was night. The next was the mountain. They were at the base of the mountain! The mountain was huge! Finally, she noticed the stars. They seemed brighter, like they were shinning all their light on the mountain.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

"Hey!" an unknown woman suddenly shouted with her face above Lucy's.

"Kyaa!" Lucy screamed and rolled to get away. Loud laughter met her ears immediately afterwards. Getting up on her hands and knees, Lucy noticed two things. One: this was _not_ where she and Wendy stopped to rest. Two: she was surrounded by a group of strangers who were having a campfire. Wait…

"Where's Wendy?" Lucy demanded of the group. There were…1, 2, 3…6 of them. They all looked at each other.

"Oh!" the woman that nearly gave Lucy a heart attack exclaimed. "Do you mean the little blue-haired one?" Lucy nodded. "She hasn't woken up yet. She's right, there." The woman gestured to Lucy's right. Lucy followed the woman's outstretched hand to her right. Sure enough, Wendy was sleeping a little ways away from her. Lucy sighed in relief before looking closer at the woman in front of her. The woman had long platinum blond hair, bright blue eyes and a kind face. She was wearing a short blue sundress with jeans on underneath. She was very pretty with a great figure. Lucy suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

"Who are you?" Lucy questioned. The woman's eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Alice, though everyone just calls me female pervert," the woman introduced herself.

"Fe-female per-per," Lucy stuttered in shock. The female pervert giggled.

"FP for short," she added.

"FP," Lucy repeated.

"Not be confused with the male pervert or MP over there," FP continued pointed at a man who was leaning against a tree. Wait a minute…_was he tied to the tree on a leash_? Now that she looked, Lucy noticed the female pervert also had a collar. FP noticed her stare and smiled nervously. "This is to help us…-ahem- _control_ ourselves." Lucy blinked. "Enough about that, are you our Celestial Mage?" Lucy nodded dumbly. She was too shocked to speak right now.

"How about you save the rest of the introductions until after the other one wakes up, Female," the male pervert called. The female pervert thought for a moment.

"Good idea," she agreed. She gave Lucy a big smile. "We'll introduce the rest of these people in the morning, okay?"

"IT'S BED TIME!" someone shouted. Everyone groaned. "NO COMPLAINING!" Lucy watched the strange group get ready for bed. Eventually they all lied down and began to sing.

**"Prelude 12/21"**

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_  
_This is what I brought you may forget me._  
_I promise you my heart just promise to sing,_  
_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought,_  
_I thought you need me,_  
_This is what I thought so think me naïve,_  
_I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,_  
_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

I was creepy yet soothing enough to lull Lucy back to sleep.

* * *

"So you've met the crazy people, huh?" the figure spoke. "I wish I could be there to see your reaction to them. I wonder how you'll handle it…"


	3. The Group

Chapter 3: The Group

Lucy woke to Wendy's voice.

"Lucy-san…" Wendy whisper/shouted. "Lucy-san…Wake up!" Lucy groaned and opened her eyes. Day light immediately assaulted her vision. "Lucy-san…" Wendy called as the blinded girl sat up. As her eyes adjusted, she saw Wendy with a worried and confused look on her face.

"Wendy?" Lucy wondered. "What's wrong?"

"What happened, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. "This isn't where we fell asleep, and who are these people?" Lucy looked around wondering what on Earthland the girl was talking about. She caught sight of a beautiful woman with blond hair, and yesterday's events came back to her.

"Ah," Lucy exclaimed in realization. "Don't worry, Wendy. I'm not sure how we got here, but I _do_ know that these are the people who hired us." Wendy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I see," she said. "That's good." Suddenly, both Lucy and Wendy's stomachs growled. Both of them blushed.

"Hungry?" a familiar voice called. Lucy and Wendy turned to see the female pervert standing next to them with a smile on her face.

"Ah!" Lucy almost shouted. "FP, did we wake you? I'm sorry." Saying FP was a little weird for Lucy, but it was better than saying 'Female Pervert'.

"FP?" Wendy questioned innocently tilting her head to the side in a cute manner.

"Female Pervert," FP explained with a smile. Wendy froze in shock.

"Fe-Female Pervert?" she stuttered. The blond nodded. That's when Lucy noticed a pink strip in her hair.

"Yeah, you'll understand how she got that name if you put her near a hot guy," a snarky voice called. They turned to see a girl with short purple hair and blue eyes coming towards them. "Hello," they mysterious girl greeted. "I'm Happy." Lucy and Wendy stared at her for a minute before turning to each other and bursting out laughing. A tick mark appeared on Happy's forehead.

"Did you hear that, Wendy?" Lucy hissed. "She has the same name as that damn cat!" Wendy tried to smother her laughter.

"Sorry, we're not laughing at you," she apologized. "We have a friend with the same name." Happy sighed in relief.

"Oh…then call me 'Lucky' instead. My name is Happy-Go-Lucky," the girl reintroduced herself. The two girls immediately stopped laughing. "How about I introduce everyone while I'm at it?" She turned around. "LINE UP!" The remaining 5 people including the female pervert lined up side by side. She went to the female pervert who was the furthest to the girls' left. "You've met the female pervert." Lucy doesn't know when she did it, but the woman had switched into a purple sundress with black jeans. That's when Lucy _really_ looked at Lucky. She was in a black tank-top with pink jeans. Her figure was okay. Not too great, not too bad. Lucky moved to the next person. "This is the male pervert."

"Yo," the man greeted. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. In fact…they were _all_ wearing jeans. The male pervert had short black hair and green eyes. He was eyeing Lucy. Lucky smacked him upside the head and hissed something in his ear before moving on. When she did, the pervert was looking at the ground.

"This is the little one or Little O," she stated. There was a girl a little older than Wendy. She had long light pink hair, brown eyes and a purple t-shirt. Jeans = Blue.

"Nice to meet you," the girl greeted. Lucky moved to the next one. It was a man with spiky blond hair, striking, clear green eyes and a long gold shirt. Jeans = White.

"This is our idiot," Lucky sighed in defeat. The boy smiled and waved.

"Call me idiot if you want to, everyone else does," he informed. Next was an amazingly handsome boy with brown hair, gold eyes and a black t-shirt. Jeans = Tan. Lucy was beginning to think he was perfect until Lucky introduced him.

"This is Gay Boy," she said and Lucy was crushed. "Now, just so you know, I'd like to point out that we do _not_ support him being gay. However, we _do_ accept him as a person." Gay Boy glared at her.

"Thank you for sharing that _unnecessary_ information," he retorted placing his hands on his hips. Lucky shrugged.

"I find it important to let people know where we stand on the Gay issue," she defended. Gay Boy just rolled his eyes. "And that's everyone." Lucky clapped her hands together. "Let's eat!"

* * *

Makarov was looking through his mail, which had been piling up for the past few weeks, and came across an interesting letter. With just one glace, he knew. It was from _her_. She was alive? Even before he disappeared he hadn't heard from her in a year: his lost child. Quickly, he opened the letter to see what she had _finally_ written to him about. He saw her familiar handwriting on the paper and smiled but, as he read, his smile turned to a frown.

_Dear Makarov,_

_I am alive and well. I trust Fairy Tail is fine. You're all too stubborn to be anything else. I'm writing this letter to warn you, a request will come in for Lucy. It will state that she needs to retrieve a girl from the sacred Celestial Mountain. The girl is me. If you allow her to take this job, know that she may not return to you for a year. I am using this job as a cover to begin her training. If you think she is ready, and strong enough, send her on the mission. If not, __**do not**__ send her. The Celestial Mountain is a holy place where stellar mages can improve their magic and relationship with their spirits for the atmosphere is similar to that of the stellar spirit world. However, the mountain is__** extremely dangerous**__ and should not be entered unprepared. There are many Fallen Stars on the mountain that will attack a mage without warning. Fallen Stars are Celestial Spirits that have been banished to the human realm. Most are legends or completely unheard of, but trust me, their strength rivals that of the twelve zodiacs. Food is hard to find and fought over constantly. That is the danger of the Celestial Mountain. Send Lucy when you think she is ready. The mountain will accept no one but a stellar mage and sky magic user. This is because celestial magic and sky magic are close to each other. If anyone else tries to enter the mountain, everything on the mountain would attack them: plants, animals even the water and air. The level of the mission should actually be S-class because of this. I hope you explain the dangers of the mission to Lucy before you send her._

_-You know who_

_P.S. Remember, if you send her unprepared…she could die…_

Makarov was pale, wide-eyed and shaking. Oh, no…What had he just done?! Lucy was nowhere near being ready for an S-class mission! He ran out of his office.

"ERZA!" he yelled. Erza stood.

"Yes, master!" she answered.

"Go get Lucy and Wendy! Bring them back at once! The mission turned out to be S-class! Don't let them get on the mountain!" he commanded. Erza's eyes widened in horror.

"Right away!" she yelled before running out the door. Mean while the letter on Makarov's desk floated to the floor.

_P.S._

_Remember, if you send her unprepared…she could die…unless she remembers her previous training…then even the Fallen Stars may have some trouble with her._

The note would be left untouched for quite a while.

* * *

"That was good," the idiot yelled. They had just finished a breakfast of oatmeal and eggs.

"Yes, it was," Lucy agreed.

"Alright," Lucky shouted gaining everyone's attention "time to get down to business!" She turned to Lucy and Wendy. "For this mission, you just need to track down that lazy-ass and drag her back here. If she's asleep, you've got to wake her up _without_ touching her. If you touch her, she'll attack you." Lucy and Wendy gulped. "Now, the mountain is dangerous. Be careful, or you'll die." Lucy stood then.

"We'll be going now then," she said. "It was nice meeting you."

"You don't have to go right now," Lucky informed.

"No, it's best to start early. The more light we have the easier it'll be to find the girl," Lucy explained. Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Do you have something we can use to track her scent?" she asked. Lucky nodded before walking away. She came back later with a sweatshirt.

"Here," she said handing it to Wendy, who smiled and thanked her. Lucy and Wendy grabbed their stuff.

"Let's go!" Lucy cheered. And with that, the girls set off for the mountain. If only they knew the danger ahead of them…

* * *

The girl was standing in the shadows of the cave.

"Welcome, Lucy, to the Celestial Mountain," she greeted.


End file.
